Forevermore with Shesshomaru!
by RoseLovesAnime
Summary: A cute little story about how Rin and Shesshy ended up together!
1. Kaede's village

"Rin, my child" Kaede coughed. It had been 4 years since Naraku had been defeated. Kaede is on her death bed. Shesshomaru had left me here and went off and became a great demon.

"Yes, Lady Kaede?" I asked looking down at the elderly lady who had taken care of me the past 4 years.

"Shesshomaru is coming back. I promise you. I may not be around to see it. But he will." She said. She broke out into fit of coughing. I smile at the old woman. "Of course" I say. No, he left me here. I doubt he even remembers me. He'll never return...

"How is she?" Kagome asked coming in.

"I don't know, better, I think, how are Aimi and Inutaisho?" I asked. They are Inuyasha and her "pups".

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed happily, "Rin, you can go practice shooting, if you want, I can take care of Lady Kaede, okay?" she asked. I smiled and headed out, grabbing my bow and quiver as I walk.

~In the forest~

I loved shooting my bow. It made me feel good; the only thing that is mine, and I'm good at it to. Back when Kaede was healthy, she had taught me how to shoot, I had learned from Kagome to, so I was now able to purify things as well, so I guess I am a priestess. I smiled and shot an apple. As it was falling I caught it. I pulled the arrow out and bit into the apple. It was juicy and good. Suddenly two dog demons came out of the brush and collapsed. A bear was following them. The bear was possessed. I sighed. I loaded my arrow and shot. The bear toppled over. The dog demons were asleep and badly injured. I set my bow and quiver against the tree and took off back to lady Kaede's hut and grabbed gauze and a bucket, to get water. No one even asked why. I sometimes found wounded animals and nursed them back to health.

~Back to the dog demons~

They were still out when I got there. I tied my hair back, and started cleaning the wounds. When I was done, I leaned against a tree. One was a female, the other was a male. They didn't have very serious wounds, plus they were demons, they'd heal quickly. I sighed and looked at the sleeves of my kimono. They weren't dirty, I am to use to this way too much.

The female dog demon got up really quickly, looking around for the bear. "It's gone." I said looking at her with interest. "Huh?" she said slowly looking around to me. "I killed it. If you moved around too much your wounds will reopen, or if they are already healed, take the bandages off." I said standing, "When your friend wakes up, I assume you'll be leaving, so goodbye." I say

"Why did you help us?" She asked.

"I am good friends with a dog demon or two, so I didn't see any harm in it." I say walking off.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling me back to the same spot. I sighed

"Inuyasha, he is one of my friends, same with his kids." I say, shaking off her grip, grabbing my bow and quiver and heading back to the village. But before I could Inutaisho decided to pop out and say "AUNTIE RIN~" he glomps onto my leg. I giggled at him. I pulled him up. "Hi-hi, what's up baby boy? I thought you were with mommy." I say in a babying voice.

"NO! I wanna stay with auntie!" he glomped around my neck. I smiled at him. The boy dog demon was now looking at me like I was crazy and the female was looking at me like I had lost my mind. "What?" I asked.

"You're not scared of him?" she asked

"No. should I be? Look at his face, could you be scared of that?" I ask smashing his cheeks together with my free hand.

"No... I guess not. But you're a human." She said accusingly.

"Yeah? That's news to me." I said sarcastically.

I started to turn around but a demon bird flew down and grabbed Inutaisho off me and was flying off. "INUTAISHO!" I screamed taking off after him. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and tossed the quiver on the ground. I ran to catch up. The girl demon grabbed me and threw me on her back. We caught up faster than I would have alone. I loaded my arrow and shot. It hit the birds' wing. Inutaisho was falling. Inuyasha appeared and grabbed him. He came over to me. "Stop crying you moron. He is safe already." he said, though you could tell he had been extremely worried. "And nice shot."

"T-thanks, to you also" I said, crying like a moron and looking at them.

"I just repaid my debt, plus who could hate that face." She said using my earlier words. I only smiled.

"Well, goodbye then." she said them jumping off.

"C-can we go back to the village?" I asked He narrowed his eyes at me and said "Yeah. Where did you meet them?"

"They were my current wounded animal bit." I say he scoffed and bent down so I could climb on his back, then we went "home."


	2. The Army

I took a deep breath and shake the remenents of sleep from my and Inutaisho were sleeping peacefully in my lap. I called them Tai and Ai. We had fallen asleep listening to Kagome's lullaby. All it did was remind me of Lord Shesshomaru. I missed him, Jaken, and Ah-Un. I carefully placed Ai and Tai down and covered them up. I walked out, after grabbing my bow and arrows. Suddenly, I felt a familiar presence in the woods. _Ah-Un? no, It couldn't be... could it?! _I thought. I tightened my bow and quiver and took off toward the presence. I saw a green imp crawl down from the back of a dragon demon. Jaken and Ah-Un. My eyes watered, and before I could stop myself, I had taken off towards Master Jaken and scooped him up. Hugging him furiously. "M-mast-Master Jaken!" I sobbed hugging the familiar Imp. I felt his hands pat my back. "Hello, Rin, my you have become something, haven't you?" he asked smiling, there were tears beginning to fall from the imps eyes. "Well, if this isn't a sight." a female voice said from the shadows. It sounded cold and sinister. A lady wearing a kimono came out of the shadows. She had a sword on her side, and dog ears on her head. "Seventh General, Min. What are you doing here?" Jaken asked surprised.

"You know her, Master Jaken?" I asked  
"Rin, get out of here."  
"No way! This is **MY** forest!" I yelled.  
I loaded an arrow. She had short black hair. It was chopped off around her neck.


	3. Master Jaken!

My two subordinates came in, bowing as they apologize for their tardiness. "It's fine" I growl, "get back to your post." They started to leave the room. I caught a familiar scent, one I hadn't wanted think for two years now. "You two" I said causing them to freeze. "Did you go near Kaede's village?" I asked. I held my tone firm and uncaring. Rin, her name hits me like a ton of bricks. "Y-yes sir, It is- is the ... Uh... quickest way home." They replied. They are scared. "That's fine. Stay away from there." I say and they exit the room quickly. "That was a familiar scent." Jaken says beside me. He is always there. I didn't mind him anymore. I trust him more than anyone else here. "Yes, disturbingly so" I reply. Jaken only smiles. His eyes glaze over, probably remembering the past, back when we traveled with Rin. I missed her more than I would ever say aloud. That kid was my life back then, so much so that I had almost forgotten my goals. Her smile, her voice her laugh, I know we both remembered that time all too clearly.

"Lord Shesshomaru, I am here to give my report." the voice of one of my top commanders says. Of course, everyone here are demons. All the commanders appear in my office, "Continue." I replied.

"We are getting worried about Kaede Village."

"Why?"

"They have 3 priestesses, given one is almost dead, and one is a child, and the other is married to a half-breed; they also have a monk, demon slayer, and quite a few demons. We are worried that they may oppose us."

"They won't"

"No offense sir, but How would you know?"

"One priestess is on her death bed. The middle one is married to my half-brother and the youngest one..."I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"The youngest one," I closed my eyes, "I traveled with for a while."

The whole room fell silent. Maybe I gave them a heart attack. I think ruefully as I looked around the room of shocked commanders.

"W-what about the others?" said a different commander.

"The monk and the demon slayer are married, they no longer even fight high-level demons, and the demons are low level and would hardly pose a threat, although, it is a given that they did help me defeat Naraku."

I looked back around the room of gaping commanders. '_Imbeciles'_ I think to myself.

"O-oh, okay, so that village poses no threat to us..." Said one of them, I felt to drained to care which.

"No, they do not, now leave me." I say. They all do, except Jaken, of course.

"My lord..." Jaken trailed...

"Go I know you wish to see her."

Jaken smiles happily and runs off. He took Ah-Un. But that was predictable. "Ah, Rin, I wonder how you have been." I say to myself as I go back to my paper work. I had never been one for this stuff.


	4. Reunions

**SESSHOMARU P.O.V. **

"YOU JERK! LORD SESSHOMARU NO BAKA!" the human yells at me. She starts crying, then flinches and runs off. _Wait; did I say my name...?_ I think to myself as the scent hit me, Rin's scent. "Uh... I was with Rin..." Jaken says his head in his hand. I look at him with expressionless eyes.

"Yes, I see that now. Jaken, you take Min and go back to the compound." He bows and he and Min disappear. She would come back. She needed her bow and quiver. They had dropped off her when she slid to the ground. I hop in a tree and wait. I close my eyes and listen, I can hear humans. _Disgusting,_ I think snarling to myself. _But what about Rin; She is human to... _

A few minutes later Rin walks into the clearing. How had I not seen the resemblance? She still looks exactly the same, but well, older. "Well, Kaede was right. He came back, but I beat her to the punch. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't remember me, and I am sure he doesn't want to." Rin says to the wind as she picks up her bow and quiver. "Who says I don't remember you?" I say dropping from the tree. She looked startled for a moment but shook herself out of it. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." She says formally, void of all emotion, and for some reason that cut me worse than all of the injury's I had ever received.

"Glad to see you to, Rin." I say expressionlessly. She took a shaky breath.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She walked over and picked up an arrow that was beside me on the ground. It had Min's blood on it. Rin had become strong. It made me smile... Suddenly she drops the quiver and throws her arms around me. _That was stupid. I could have killed her, if she hadn't put all my attention on that damn quiver and if it was anyone else I would kill them. _She starts to cry again pulling me from my thoughts, "I thought you left me to die here." She sobs into my shoulder, "I never expected to see you again." her arms tightened around me. I wrap my arms around her. Everything about her so familiar... So comfortable it had been a while since I last felt this way so we stood there hugging.

"Rin, I will be leaving again." I say breaking up this warm that had begun to spread in my chest. The warmth I lost the day I left Rin in the village.

"Yes, I know, please stay with me a little longer... just a little longer..." she whispers.

I don't say I know Rin understands. I just don't want to see Rin cry again. I have always hated it. My arms tighten around her. I don't want to let go, but when I do, I look in Rin's eyes and see everything I had tried to run from. The memories of happiness... Happiness that I had created, one of peace and kindness of when I protected her, our past; I kiss her forehead, "Good-bye Rin."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin asks I glance at her, "Will you ever come back?" she asks hope shinning clearly in her eyes.

"Maybe, Rin, remember something though"

"What is it?"

"Your special, you always have been and always will be." I lay my hand on her cheek. She takes it in hers and holds it there and smiles.

"Good-bye again Lord Sesshomaru, I look forward to seeing you again if I ever get the chance." She stands on her tip-toes and kisses my cheek, getting dangerously close to my lips. "At least I was able to see you again." She smiles and I grabbed her quiver and put it on her back. She grabs her bow and smiles back at me before leaving.

* * *

Sorry for the short chappy, I'll make a longer one next time!


	5. Partings

It had been a week since Lord Sesshomaru had left. I had told Lady Kaede about him. She just smiled. I am currently sitting by the river. "R-Rin..." Aito suddenly says walking up behind me; he has been following me for a while.

I smile at him and his face turns bright red. "Yes" I ask.

"W-would you come to dinner at my house tonight?"

"Sure." I say standing I am getting hungry anyways. He grins and grabs my hand, I yank my hand away, "Sorry, just please don't touch me" I say he gives me a shy smile before leading me along the road to his house.

~At Aito's~

"Hi sweetie, did Rin agree to come?" his mom asks.

"Yes ma'am." I say, she looks around the corner and smiles at me. I giggle and we all sit around the table, His parents us and his two brothers.

After we had finished Aito asked to talk to me around back. Of course there was no way I could say no, so, we went.

"Rin..."

"Yeah"

"Would you ever consider settling down and starting a life for yourself?"

"I have considered it..." I was starting to get scared at where this was going. I was 14 and I was of age, and this was the fifth time someone started a conversation like that, they always end badly...

"Would you start one with me...?"

"Aito...," I say exasperated, "I can't, I ... I am sorry, I just… I can't."

"It's because of that demon right, the one who abandoned you here?" he yells suddenly.

"What"

"That demon you used to travel with. Rin, demons are dangerous..."

My temper starts to spike, "What about Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo, their demons. And humans are scarier than demon's."

"...Rin, if you keep hanging around demons you're going to end up like Kagome."

"Kagome has a happy life; you just can't see it because your head is so far up your ass that you don't want to. You have been stalking me for a month, which makes you way scarier than a demon!"

"Rin, you are too optimistic, even you don't think he is coming back for you this time, face it, he abandoned you!"

"SHUT UP AITO! I don't want to settle down, not with you or anyone like you. I am sorry, but I never thought of you like that, and now I know why, you put on a front and hide who you really are, a low down selfish pig." I didn't yell the last part I used a dark voice that I had heard on my travels I had never used it before but it came out just like I thought it would menacing and cold-hearted. I walk away; _he had to act like that!_ I sit back down by the river. Did I do what was right? I mean he wasn't a horrible person, it's just when I started to think of a permanent life here, married to him, just like all the others I couldn't take it. It just felt wrong, like I was betraying myself, and I ken I would never be happy, even if I was in my fantasies of marrying a human and staying here…_ I miss Lord Sesshomaru; he would be able to give me an answer. I wish he was here. I wish there was some way to see him again._ I start crying, Lord Sesshomaru are you alright? Suddenly I am grabbed from behind. I kick out at the person. He doesn't even flinch, like they didn't even feel it, suddenly I sense her presence, _Min_. I am hit in the back of my neck and I black out...

I woke up with a lot of demons surrounding me, I look at them blankly. "Oh look, your awake." said a female voice, it sounded like... MIN! "What...happened?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much, just kidnapped you is all. Now you will pay for what you did to my face you bitch!" Min said her voice dripping with hatred. _Oh yeah, that's right, the last thing I remember is Min her presence suddenly showed up behind me, but I blacked out before I could do anything._ "HA! No one's here to save you now; ARE THEY!" Min yelled. She kicks me in the back and I fly forward my hand weren't moving, _they're tied behind my back_. My kimono keeping my knees from skinning I was feeling nostalgic, so I was wearing one of the kimonos Lord Sesshomaru gave to me before he stopped visiting.

"Damn..." I say. I pull myself to a sitting position and turned to Min. "You think you've won. You haven't, I haven't lost yet." I say. She sneers and slaps me across the face, the men around us laugh, they're all demons. I suddenly feel very claustrophobic, so I glare at Min. She smiles a sickly sweet smile. "You haven't lost have you? Well let's just see how well you fight when you don't have any weapons. I let out a small growl, _she is right, I won't last long without any weapons, but I have to try._ I think bitterly.

**SESSHOMARU P.O.V. **

"Jaken, where is Min?" I ask feeling something amiss in the pit of my stomach. Jaken looks thoughtful for a minute then shrugs. I believe she turned in her report a little while ago... then she muttered something about revenge... but who... you don't think she would go after Rin ... do you?" Jaken asks suddenly sounding very worried._ Yes, that is something she'd definitely do._ I disappear before I could second guess myself. I take off the Kaede's village.

_Min… she was here... She was with Rin to… DAMN but who is the third scent?!_ I hide as a human walks by. "Damn that Rin she thinks she's better than me! Just because she is a priestess doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants! She's still hung up over that damn demon! Can't she just forget him?!" He sits by the river, "Then again, everyone knows she has a thing for demons, I shouldn't have gone overboard… Ah next time I see her I will apologize and ask her to marry me again." _For some reason, I feel smug, knowing Rin had turned someone down, for dissing demons … but, why can't the human see she isn't interested. Wait, why should I care, it's her life… Forget it, Rin is in trouble._

I follow Rin's scent to an abandoned village a few miles away. Once there, I see her and Min fighting, surrounded but some of Mins' men. She jumps out of the way as Min slaps down a sword where she had been standing. She was cut in various places, though they weren't as bad as they could be but you could easily see she is getting tired, really tired and fast. There was no way she stood a chance at this rate, not against a demon of Mins' caliber; she is someone I handpicked, especially without weapons. Rin trips and falls. "Ah, this has become boring. Good-bye little bitch." Min says, going to slam her sword on Rin, "LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP ME!" Rin screams, I move on instinct grabbing Min's sword and throwing her against the wall. Rin sat there staring at me dumbfounded. She sobs then throws herself at me. I pick her up, bridal style, and kneel down, putting her back against my leg. She wraps her arms around my neck still trembling; Min was now climbing out of the wall. I am beyond pissed. _Rin is mine. You had no right to touch her, _my thoughts growled at her. "Min, you have disobeyed my orders for the last time." I say glaring up at her. She stumbles back, and I notice her men have all abandoned her.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, I-I- What are you doing here?" she asks terrified. My emotionless eyes were glaring at her, causing her breathing to be shallow and rapid. She is beyond terrified at this point. "L-Lord Sesshomaru, please, calm down." Rin says, looking up at me. I could tell she had already forgiven Min. _She is too forgiving._ I take a deep breath and calm down as she wished. Min looks at me in disbelief. _Rin was always able to get me to listen... It even surprised me sometimes..._ "You must have a death wish, you have one more chance, blow this and I will kill you" I say, it was made scarier by the fact that I showed absolutely no emotion. _I have made the resolution to make sure Rin did NOT get hurt again._ Well, at least by my men... I pick her up like before and disappear before Min could follow me. Rin's breathing raggedly. She is losing too much blood. I observe. I take a deep breath and walk into Kagome's hut.

"What are you doing he-" Inuyasha cuts off suddenly, "Kagome, Rin is hurt." Kagome runs in from a room, over to Rin who is in my arms. "What happened" Kagome yells in shock. I shrug. Kagome takes Rin from me, I glare at her as she walks away. "What is the real reason Rin is like that?" Inuyasha asks me. Again I just shrug; I don't want to talk to my half-breed half-brother. I lean against a wall. Inuyasha just sighs. _He has calmed down a lot. _I note dully. Suddenly two little quarters run into the room and start tugging on Inuyasha's ears. "Daddy hungry!" they chant over and over again. They annoy me. Inuyasha just laughs; I scowled as the little boy walked over to me. "Are you Sesshomaru?" he asks

"And how do you know my name?" I ask, it sounded more like a statement, and not a happy one at that.

"Aunt Rin told me about you of course!" He replied happily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, I just stare at him.

Suddenly a laugh sounded from the wall. Rin had walked in covered in bandages. Kagome gave her a look and said, "Don't overdo it." then she picked up the children and brought them into the kitchen. "Rin" I was cut off by Kagome's shriek, "INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" It came from outside. I heard Inuyasha moan. He still had that cursed necklace, I smirk.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Mhmm" she said walking over and sitting in front of me. "Thanks." she said.

"What for" I asked already knowing the answer, but keeping my voice expressionless.

"Saving me... you didn't have to, but you did."

I gave her an incredulous look. "Rin, your special, I told you. How can I not save you?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. She gets up and throws her arms around me. "You're leaving again aren't you?" She asked.

I looked at her already blurry eyes; she is trying so hard not to cry.

"Rin... I... follow if you please." She tosses me a smile hugging me tighter to her.

I hug him tighter, my heart beating so fast I keep thinking it might explode. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I said into his chest. If he hadn't been leaning on the wall we would have fallen back. I love this moment! His hands slip around me. I smile and snuggle into him.

"I gotta go get ready..." I say, it was hard for me to pull away from our embrace. He nods thoughtfully. I smile, and ran out to go pack.

"Lady Kaede!" I yell busting into the hut.

"Yes, child?" she asked

"Lord Sesshomaru is taking me with him this time! I am so HAPPY!" I yell dancing around the room. Kaede lets out a shaky laugh.

"That's good child; do you see that bow?"

"Yes, why, what is it Lady Kaede?" I asked, worriedly.

"It is yours take care of it." Kaede said smiling at me.

I looked at the bow and quiver in my hands. "Gorgeous." I say quietly to myself. Kaede still heard and smiles at me.

"Be good child, Kagome finished her journey, now it is ye turn." She coughs violently. "Do ye see that book, my child?" She asks me. I nodded and she asked me to get it, so I do. It was red and is tied together by a red ribbon. "Take it too, I have given Kagome hers. Those books have all my knowledge in them, I fear that I will be leaving this land to see Kikyo, earlier than expected, goodbye child." Kaede said as she broke out into another fit of coughing. I smile at the woman who has been like my mom. I take out a bag and packed it with my kimonos, my money, and the book. I pick up my new bow and my quiver, it was filled with arrows and before I headed out Kaede stops me, "And child, that bow and quiver were carved from a very sacred tree, it will grow with you." she says softly.

"Yes, Lady Kaede." I smile fondly at her. Then, I leave.


End file.
